


When the going gets rough

by TOCAD



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOCAD/pseuds/TOCAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the hockey kink meme prompt "Alex Ovechkin/Nicklas Backstrom - rough, really really rough sex. Like crying rough. And then comfort after." Though I'm not sure I did a good job, I'm apparently not good at writing cute people in rough situations...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the going gets rough

Nicklas exited the bar he had just spent the better half of three hours drowning his sorrows. What sorrows could a   
twenty-two year old top-line center for the best team in the best league in the world have, you may ask? Well as it turns out,   
his best friend- who he thought could possibly be more than a friend- thought of him as 'just a kid'. That's right, Alex Ovechkin,   
big star thinks little Nicky is a little kid. He's not that much older than him, but apparently two years is a big deal when you're the   
older one.

_"Well, I don't think it his fault. It could have been anyone; the fact that it was him was just a thing. When the going gets  
rough, it's hard. He played well, he's just a kid; kids make mistakes." _ he heard Ovechkin's words circle his mind, the last   
sentence standing out.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" Nicklas said to himself, "Alex fucking Ovechkin! I'm not a fucking kid!" he yelled to nobody.   
The fact that he acting like this was well; childlike hadn't crossed his alcohol-soaked mind at this point in time. He was too   
angry. He didn't really know why- he was younger and less experienced in pretty well all areas of life, but it's the fact that   
Alex would say that about him is what hurts. Anyone else would have been fine- he could understand that- but Alex? Alex   
was his friend- his best friend- and they had remarkable chemistry on the ice and together with Sasha, led the Capitals over   
and over. Not only that, they were more than just line mates, more than just teammates! They hadn't been anything serious- at   
least not yet, and he understood maybe never- but they had been together on more than one occasion and he didn't seem to   
think he was "just a kid" then!

"Fuck you Alex!" Nicklas shouted as he entered his car and put the key in the ignition. He knew he shouldn't be driving, but he   
didn't give a shit right now. If he was in an accident, well good- maybe that would show Alex what kind of kid he was! Right   
now, he couldn't care less- he needed to see Alex, prove he wasn't a kid.

He didn't have a plan, exactly- and probably wouldn't remember it if he did- but he was going over to Alex's place and he was   
going to do something. He was going to fight him! That's right. What better way to prove yourself in a mans world than to fight   
him? He wasn't sure, but he knew he would probably lose- Alex has about an inch and a few pounds on him, and is naturally   
aggressive- but he wanted to do it anyway. He was fucking determined, in fact. He knew he would catch Alex off guard just   
by being there, but with the first punch-though a sucker punch- he would have the lead, and probably the ability to get in one   
or two more before Alex knew what was going on. It was cheap, but sometimes Alex needed to learn he should watch what   
he says.

Luckily, the bar wasn't too far from Alex's place and it didn't take long to get there. Not long enough for him to lose his nerve   
anyway. He parked his car- taking extra caution of the cars around him and a few tries to get it perfectly in the lines- and   
walked over to the door and knocked, preparing to launch his fist as soon as Alex opened it. He wasn't the world’s best   
puncher either, but he was sure he could do some damage- and was secretly hoping Alex wouldn't have it in him to punch his   
lights out. It could happen, right?

Only, when Alex opened the door- lazily appearing with his signature shaggy, unmade hair and wearing just his boxers and a   
cookie monster shirt he was sure had belonged to Semin- Nicklas found his feelings of hitting the man seemed to fizzle away   
in a split second, leaving him with an angry, adrenaline-fueled lusty afterglow.

Just because he didn't want to punch him- which he really didn't in the first place, it was surely the alcohol- didn't mean he   
didn't have a point to make still. With that thought- and before Alex had a chance to ask why he was there or invite him in-   
Nicklas shoved the older man through the door, immediately crashing their lips together, then taking Alex's bottom lip between   
his teeth and pulling slightly.

Alex moaned in surprise as Nicklas continued to play assault on his mouth, now roughly shoving his arms to the wall. Alex   
slipped his head back enough to detach Nicklas from his lips and looked at him for a second, confused at what was   
happening. The smell and taste of alcohol in Nicklas' breath was very apparent and it was clear to Alex he had been drinking.

"Nicky, are you alright?" Alex asked, concerned by his actions.

Nicklas pulled up closer again and licked Alex's lips before he had a chance to back away, "Yeah, never better, why? I'm not   
allowed to have fun anymore?" he asked, hastily.

"What?" Alex asked, confused by the Nicklas' attitude. He seemed angry, he was clearly drunk, and he just bit his lip, none of   
these were things Nicklas usually did and he wasn't sure if he should be worried or turned on.

"Oh, I'm just a kid, right? Don't play dumb, Ovechkin!" Nicklas shot back- anger seemingly flooding forward again.

Alex was still confused, "What are you talking about?" he asked, hoping to find answers.

"Nothing!" Nicklas shouted, "Can you just shut up for once in your life, please?" he added, moving forward and kissing the   
space between Alex's ear and jaw. He was suddenly feeling a little guilty for saying that last bit, but figured it'd already been   
said- so no point going on about it.

Alex moaned a little as Nicklas took the bottom of his ear into his mouth and sucked as he scraped his teeth against it. "Nicky?   
Nick-" Alex started, but was cut off once again when Nicklas returned to his mouth, covering his words.

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong." Nicklas said once again as he continued his way towards Alex's neck, nipping at his collar bone.   
By this time, his hands were all over Alex's body- feeling around his back, his chest and up his arms, grasping against his   
wrists to keep him from moving- and Alex wasn't sure if he should stop him. Nicky clearly wanted to, and it didn't look like he   
would back down even if Alex tried, he seemed intent on doing this.

Alex wasn't used to being the follower, so he tried to free his pinned arm from Nicklas' grip, but instead ended up with his arm   
roughly pinned over his head. Alex groaned as Nicklas bit his bottom lip again, forcing another kiss. This time, Alex kissed back   
and deepened the kiss to more than just lips and tongue. He let out a gasp that was muted by their mouths when Nicklas   
moved his hand to Alex's jaw and making the kiss more passionate. He still had no idea why he had come over, but he didn't   
really care at this point. It turned him on more than a little to see Nicky take charge with him, something he didn't usually like or   
allow from most people. But this was amazing, they hadn't even shed any clothes and yet he was practically ready to go. He   
was using enough force to hold him down, and seemed to be getting a kick out of making Alex squirm.

 

Pushed up against a wall and making out with a newly fierce Nicklas wasn't the way he had pictured his night, but he couldn't   
complain. Nicklas pulled off Alex's shirt and he brushed his fingers through Nicky's hair, grasping at a few back strands as he   
kissed him back, trying to get leverage to get some sort of friction going on.

Nicklas seemed to have noticed and he dragged his nails down Alex's sides, around his stomach and eventually made his   
way to Alex's boxers and fondled him for a few seconds before returning his hands to his back. Nicklas loved the feeling of   
Alex's muscles in his back more than anything. They were just so strong and the curves drove him crazy. He held him tight   
and moved his mouth back to his nick and bit down lightly, eliciting an unexpected whimper from Alex.

"Nicky-" Alex started. He didn't know what he was about to say- possibly beg for more friction- but it seemed to go   
unanswered as Nicklas just shook his head and continued kissing and scraping his nails down his chest. Alex felt his breath   
hitch as Nicklas found one of his nipples, taking it into his mouth and licking and nipping at it while his hand made use of the   
other.  Alex still had no idea where this was coming from- he had never really been rough with Nicky before- it had always   
been slower and with more care and thought put into it- even when they had been drinking.

Alex started to slump a little against the wall, but as Nicklas kissed down his chest again, he pushed him up with his hips and   
proceeded to go lower. Alex's breath hitched once more as Nicklas was now rubbing his hands up his thighs and licking   
around his belly button. Alex wasn't naive enough to even pretend he didn't know what was coming next as he exhaled a   
string of Russian words before settling on saying Nicklas under his breath.

Taking the not so subtle hint, Nicklas lowered Alex's boxers down to his thighs and began stroking Alex's cock, kissing and   
biting around his lower body as he did. To say Alex was the only one turned on by this would be a very big lie. Nicklas was   
almost as hard just by doing this to Alex, but he wanted to get his point across first and this seemed to be a good way to do it-   
he didn't like the idea of punching Alex any more. He thumbed the head of Alex's cock as he licked up the shaft before taking it   
into his mouth.

Alex was out of his mind with pleasure; he couldn't believe this was happening. Not that Nicklas hasn't done this before, but to   
have him take charge was making this all the better. He couldn't think straight as he watched Nicklas sucking him off, even   
when he closed his eyes the visual remained.

Sensing he was getting close, Nicklas took his mouth off and returned to just stroking it with his hand as he raised up to meet   
Alex's face. He kissed his bottom lip, taking it once more into his mouth and between his teeth. He hadn't noticed right away   
that he had absently mindedly begun to rub against Alex's thigh, when the sudden notion that he was extremely horny caught   
hold of him and he closed his eyes and pressed against Alex's body, keeping them close together- his hand still on Alex, but   
no longer moving.

"A-Alex," he whispered into his ear, "I need- you need to- to fuck me," he pleaded, "please, Alex. Fuck me!"

Alex didn't know what to think. He was too horny to stop and clearly so was Nicklas, so it would just be stupid but he felt that   
he'd be taking advantage of him being drunk. But not taking no- or Alex's sudden silence- as an answer, Nicklas slipped off his   
shirt and messed with his jeans for a second before Alex took over. Not much longer was Nicklas clothed as his jeans and   
boxers slid to the floor and he went back to Alex's arms, nuzzling himself against his neck as his arms explored further.

Alex separated from him for a second, to make sure this is what he really wanted and preceded his own exploration of   
Nicklas' body. It didn't take long though- for Nicklas to regain control and push him back against the wall, "Need you- need-   
fuck me, Alex." he said in racing breaths.

Alex nodded and they made their way toward the couch. Alex would've liked a little more warning so he could have cleaned   
up his room a little, but at this point, he wasn't even sure he could walk up the stairs anyway. His hands were exploring   
Nicklas' chest and feeling his ass, as his lips do the same to his mouth, taking in his taste and feel as they got to the couch.   
Alex sat Nicklas down and leaned over him as he sat himself, not breaking their lips.

When Alex did break their bond it was only for a second while he reached over to the table drawer, but was stopped by   
Nicklas' arm. "No. It's okay- not this time." Nicklas said lustily, reaching up to lick Alex's lip again, clutching his biceps in his   
fingers.

"Nicky, we've never done it like that before- are you sure?" he asked, surprised he was still coherent as Nicklas' hand   
seemed to wander to his lower regions yet again. "Nicky," he began again, making eye contact with Nicklas so he would listen   
to him, "I need to hear it from you," he said seriously.

"Yes. Alex, I'm. I'm sure." He answered, in what was an honest, but rushed statement. Alex nodded and lowered his hand   
below Nicky's waist.

"No." Nicklas objected, pulling Alex's hand away, "just fuck me!" he pleaded again.

This caught Alex's breath in his throat- was he asking for him to go in, bareback with no prep? - "Nicky, you need-" he couldn't   
finish before he was cut off by Nicklas.

"No, what I need is you. In. Me. Now." he said, sternly, "Please, just fuck me. I need it!" he begged.

 Nicklas didn't usually act like this, even when he was drinking and he didn't know what to do. He could see in Nicky's eyes   
that he wouldn't back down, and that he actually wanted this. He could feel it from him- there's no way he would ask for   
something like this if he wasn't sure.

"You're sure?" he asked again, though he didn't know why- he'd get the same answer. Sure enough, Nicklas nodded and   
pulled Alex down and bit at his ear, "Yes, I'm sure."

Alex put some lube on his hand, reached down and stroked himself a few times before positioning himself for Nicklas. As he   
pushed in, he stroked Nicklas a few times to relax him a little more. They both let out a small sigh at the feeling and Alex slowly   
begun to move in and out, but it turned out Nicky had other ideas about that as well.

After Nicklas got used to having Alex inside him, he went back to scraping his nails against Alex's chest and pulling slightly at   
his hair with his other hand. He pulled Alex in close on one of his thrusts and whispered in his ear, "Are you going to fuck me   
or not?"

This startled Alex into a yelping noise as he pulled back, giving Nicklas a confused look, "Are you-" he started to ask when   
Nicklas pushed his hips forward on Alex's cock, making Alex wince at the pressure.

"Come on, Alex. I'll do it myself if I have to!" he moaned as Alex pushed into him again. Alex started going faster, causing both   
to moan as his speed increased, but apparently it wasn't what Nicky was looking for, "Alex. Harder. Please." he moaned,   
curling up to nip a little incentive into Alex's ear again. Alex didn't seem to hesitate too much this time as he begun thrusting   
forward into Nicklas harder and with a slight grunt as he did so.

Nicklas brought his arm up to Alex's shoulder and curled around his neck to pull him up, causing both men to gasp. They were   
never this rough before and the added pressure from Nicky's weight sent shivers down Alex's spine, while causing some   
added perspective for Nicky as well.

Nicklas wasn't really sure why he wanted to do this rough, but once the idea came into his mind, he wouldn't let it go. He   
started to bite Alex's ear, neck and other assorted places, hoping he would follow and do the same, but that seemed to be   
more of a task. He knew Alex was into occasional rough sex- and really, what guy isn't?- but the fact he thought of him as a   
kid was probably the reason why he was never more than fast with him- making this all the more relevant for his message.   
And since Alex didn't seem to be getting his I want it rough message, he's have to be outright and say it.

After Nicklas bit on Alex's neck again and licked it 'better', he went back to his ear and gave it a little nip before whispering to   
Alex, "its okay to bite back," he said in a clear voice before Alex thrusted unexpectedly hard and he groaned out a forced,   
"please" at the end.

Slightly hesitant, though nothing like before they started, Alex licked his neck and dragged his teeth with moderate pressure   
against it. Nicklas pulled on Alex's lip, and then nuzzled his face against Alex's cheek, enjoying the few days’ growth of   
stubble against his sensitized skin and moaned at the contact as Alex moved and licked and sucked at his earlobe.

It was clear to Nicklas that Alex was holding back. He had seen Alex with Sasha and Mike where he wasn't near as gentle   
when he played around with either of them. He was past the point of needing to prove his point, he just wanted Alex to relax   
and let go with him, to trust him that he could take it. He wanted to be with him in this.

"Stop holding back," he whispered into Alex's ear with a little lick at the end, "I can take it, trust me." he added, once again   
rubbing his face against Alex's stubble and moaning as Alex dug his fingers into his back and thrust into him deeper and   
faster. "That's right," he whispered again as Alex kept up his pace. "So good."

As Alex was getting more into being a little rough with Nicky, he began biting at his chest and shoulders as well as using his   
hands on Nicky's body as he slammed into him. He could tell both by his face and the sounds he was making that Nicklas was   
enjoying this. Alex pushed deep into him and kissed him hard, roughly stroking Nicky's cock as his other hand wandered   
though his hair, grasping and pulling. As Nicky started to moan more, Alex pulled out- causing a loud whimper from Nicklas   
before he was turned around and leaned against the couch.

"I know you not used to this, but you want it rough, I give to you. Just tell me if it is too much and I stop." he said into Nicky's   
ear as he reentered him, holding him up with his arm across his chest. Nicklas nodded and pushed back into Alex's first few   
thrusts to get the rhythm going again.

This new position seemed to be quite pleasing for Nicklas. They've never done it this way before, but Alex seemed like a pro   
and could really pump into him. He couldn't help but gasp a few times as Alex seemed to tease his prostate. He was going in   
hard and fast, rough and hot, but he wasn't going deep enough to rub against it- just tease it, and the added sensations   
around his body- everywhere but his cock, which right now he was thankful for or he wouldn't last another second- were   
making it all the more amazing.

Once Alex started going faster, he held Nicklas against his chest, digging his fingers into whatever skin he was holding on to   
before playing with Nicky's nipple. Nicky cried out, but Alex could tell he was enjoying it and continued, bending his head   
down to bite onto his shoulder in an effort to please Nicky and relieve himself slightly.

Alex then pulled himself up, with Nicklas being held up with him, still under his arms embrace and started thrusting even   
harder, causing both him and Nicklas again, to gasp and moan at the feeling of pain and pleasure mixed together. One of   
Nicky's hands was digging into Alex's ass and the other reaching up to pull his hair. Alex started stroking Nicky's cock again,   
but would only do a few times before stopping and going back to play with another body part he could get his hands on.

Nicky was in heaven as he moaned for Alex to go harder, wanting to feel every inch of Alex inside him. Alex grunted at the   
request and settled them down on the couch again, and began fucking Nicklas as hard as he could. He wasn't really thinking,   
but in the back of his mind, he hoped to god he wasn't hurting him. As he moved one of his legs up, beside Nicklas, he ran his   
fingers through Nicky's hair, and pulling his head back to kiss and bit his lips.

Alex was very likely past the point of no return as far as slowing down was concerned. He was enjoying the speed they   
were fucking, the feel of Nicklas, his taste, the pain he was causing, the pain he was taking- everything about this moment   
was magical, and the sound of the words flowing through his mind, he couldn't believe. He was fucking Nicklas Backstrom; he   
couldn't believe it- though not his current thought at the moment, it was pretty clear this notion was doing something for him.   
He loved Nicklas so much, ever since he met him at the draft, he felt the need to protect and appeal to him, but until now, it had   
been on ice protecting and fighting, and slow and passionate in the bedroom. For some reason, perhaps his age and general   
young appearance made him think differently of him? He loved Sasha, yet, didn't hesitate to be rough with him when asked-   
why the difference? Maybe that's what Nicklas was trying to tell him earlier?

Whatever the reason, Alex was glad to welcome it. Nicklas was practically yelling scrambled words at this point, and trying to   
get off, but Alex wasn't done yet. He wasn't trying to be mean, but figured when he goes to Nicky in the middle of the night,   
drunk-which WILL happen, he can guarantee that!- then he can call the shots then. "No, not yet," he grunted out as he got out   
and returned Nicklas to his back, "I wanna see you cum," he said, causing an immediate grunt from Nicky as the words came   
into contact with his skin. "Not yet though," he added after, forcing Nicky's hands above his head to keep them from touching   
himself.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard," he whispered against his face, licking up Nicklas' neck, "and make you feel so good," he   
continued with another lick and a nip, "you're gonna cum harder than you've cum before- and that's a promise," he went on,   
driving into him hard, and deep this time causing an outright scream from Nicky. Alex smiled, "ten times better than that," he   
pressed his teeth into his neck and chewed a bit, leaving bite marks, "The neighbors will hear you, and they will know you are   
mine," he said, moving down to his nipple, taking that between his teeth, Nicky grunted loudly again. "And they will know I love   
you," he said, again thrusting hard and deep in between fast and shallower thrusts, keeping the fast pace to increase buildup.   
"You will know I love you," he grunted himself, pulling at Nicky's soft hair, "Bruce will know I love you," he smiled at the   
confused face Nicklas gave him.

Alex had a master plan, you see. He was getting Nicky all ready to cum by saying dirty things and hitting his prostate over and   
over again, but he was going to add in some things to ground him a little- make him last longer. "He's going to see the bite   
marks on your neck, your chest, your legs- he's going to know they're mine. The bruises on your wrists, your chest, all mine,   
all love, all us," he said, getting back to the rhythm of things. "You're going to make Greenie jealous, you know. He's wanted   
my bite marks on him for so long, but I only let them on people I love. I love Sasha- and I love you," he said, once again hitting   
Nicky's prostate, sending him into temporary oblivion, "Ugh- Alex," he breathed out, unable to finish his sentence.

Alex sensed that he should get ready to wrap things up and changed Nicky's position so his legs were on Alex's shoulders,   
giving him both leverage and access to be able to do what he wanted. He started fucking him again, biting and sucking on   
Nicky's toes as he thrust deep and hard into him, hitting his prostate every time- still only hard enough to drive him crazy.   
Nicklas started yelling again, in pleasure and pain as Alex licked and bit up his chest as he pounded into him again.

Nicklas groaned out something in Swedish that Alex didn't understand, but hearing his voice full of passion and lust send him   
over the edge. Alex let go of Nicky's hands and started jacking his cock hard as his vision started to fade into his own   
orgasm, still pumping and thrusting deeply, all the way into Nicklas. He deep into him one last time, hips still jerking frantically as   
he pushed himself over the edge, cumming inside him with a deep growl, pulling on Nicky's hair.

Alex paused for a second, his hand continuing to pump Nicklas' cock while he recuperated enough to continue. He was   
usually able to keep hard and hot enough for another round, but he knew he'd only be able to go for so much longer tonight   
because it's been one exhausting hell of a ride!

Once he caught his breath, he continued to grind into Nicklas, making him moan loudly. It didn't take long after Alex's   
presentation to get Nicky ready to cum, he was yelling out before he even began to thrust again, crying out in anticipation and   
he pulled his arm over Alex's neck and pulled himself up enough to sink his teeth into Alex's shoulder as he came into Alex's   
hand, eyes blurring as he let go and fell back onto the couch, overcome by intense aftershocks and Alex still inside him,   
rubbing his hands over Nicky's stomach and chest.

Nicklas was breathing heavily and uneven when Alex pulled out of him, falling back onto the couch and enclosing his arm   
around Nicky's chest to pull him against him. "So you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked, playing with Nicky's hair.

Nicky looked at him, surprised, "What? Nothing! Alex- that was amazing- it was- not what you're talking about, is it?" he said,   
recalling how this whole thing happened. Alex nodded and laughed as he waited for Nicky to answer.

"I- well, I saw your interview after the game." Nicklas said, feeling embarrassed.

Alex looked confused, "What?" he asked.

"It's nothing," Nicklas shrugged, "I'm just being stupid."

Alex sat up and looked at him, slightly angry, "You come here very late- interrupt sleep, force me to fuck you and all you can   
say is that is was stupid?"

"Well, I was going to punch you." Nicklas muttered out accidently.

Alex laughed, "What?"

Nicklas shrugged again, "I was angry because you said that I'm a kid, I wanted to show you that I wasn't a kid- and I thought   
fighting would work, but... I ended up kissing you." he said, blushing.

Alex slammed his head onto Nicklas' chest, "That why you do this? Because I said you're a kid?"

It sounded more stupid when he said it, but he nodded, turning even redder.

Alex moved over and kissed Nicklas deep on the lips, adding his tongue when Nicky let him. When they parted, Nicky was   
once again breathless, and Alex was grinning like a kid. "Silly boy! I don't think you are kid, you are man- you especially prove   
that tonight! I just meant- it wasn't your fault, you are young and young players make mistakes."

“But why do you treat me like I’m a kid all the time?” Nicklas asked, not particularly in the mood for this conversation right now.

“Last time I check, I don’t have sex with children. I’d never do such a thing, Nicky!” Alex said, hoping it would come off as a   
joke.

“That’s not what I meant, but that’s refreshing to hear!” he joked back, still wanting to know why he was treated differently   
than everyone else. “Why am I so different than Sasha?”

Alex smiled, “I love you both- Sasha’s just more experienced in such acts, I did not think you liked it that way, you’ve never   
complained before?”

Nicklas blushed, “I’d never done it before, I liked it though!” he replied, “That’s not what I meant though- partly, yes, but I mean   
all the time. On the ice, in the bars, where ever we go, you're always treating me like a little kid."

Alex frown, "I not mean to. I don't think of you as a kid, but I see you as a brother probably, like family. I know you can handle   
yourself, but why if you don't need to? Brads take care of me on ice, I don't need help there, but it's nice to not need to do it,   
yes?"

Nicky nodded, "Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry I made you fuck me." he said, sounding so innocent Alex couldn't help but laugh.

Alex put his arm around Nicklas and pulled him in close, "You should be- you owe me!" he joked.

Nicklas blushed and nodded, "I know, I'm sorry. I should have just talked to you."

Alex shook his head and kissed Nicky's forehead, "I kinda liked you leading, it was hot!" he smiled mischievously.

"What? Really?" Nicklas asked.

Alex laughed, "Yeah, where'd you become such a good biter?" he asked, biting Nicky's ear.

Nicklas blushed again, "I don't know, I've never done any of that before. I liked it though!"

Alex laughed again, "I'm sure you did. Don't ever come to my place drunk, angry, and begging for sex again, and I'll let you do it   
again sometime!" he teased, wrapping his legs over Nicky's to keep him warm as they curled together on the couch, naked and sleepy.  



End file.
